<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Night by ashtraythief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879726">First Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief'>ashtraythief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>masquerade fills [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jared, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff’s been fighting the war for over a decade now, but with Jared by his side, carrying his heir, it’ll give him the legitimacy of an ancient noble line. When Jeff has Jared in his bed for the first time, he realizes that theirs will be much more than just a political marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>masquerade fills [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt in the seventh round of the spn_masquerade: <i>Either human or were shaped: Jeff has a knot and it's a big one, detailed description encouraged. Talk of impregnation/breeding, whether actually possible or not, would be delicious. Is it the first time or is bottom J experienced in taking this thing? Surprise me!</i><br/>Shameless schmoopy porn was my mood this year for masquerade. I don't know, guys, it's 2020, what else are we supposed to do?<br/>Many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being steadfast betas even in a pandemic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“We can wait,” Jeff offers when they’re alone in the royal bedroom.</p><p>It has been empty since Jared’s parents died years ago, but now that Jared has taken a husband, he said it would only be right to move into the main bedchamber. The bed is a large, wooden four-poster bed with a light canopy. There are dressers and chests lining the wall, a mirror at the other end, carefully stitched tapestries and golden ornaments, but Jeff only has eyes for Jared.</p><p>Jared shakes his head, his long brown hair flying. “No, we really can’t. This alliance is precarious enough without rumors that we didn’t consummate the marriage. And if I don’t get pregnant fast enough people will speculate I’m barren, or worse, the gods haven’t given us their blessing.”</p><p>Jared’s only twenty-one, but his eyes are already old. The burden of taking his mother’s title at fifteen, Jeff reckons, protecting his lands in the turmoil of the civil war ravaging the country.</p><p>Jeff’s been fighting the war for over a decade now, has the scars to prove it, but with Jared by his side, carrying his heir, it’ll give him the legitimacy of an ancient noble line. In return, Jared gets the protection of Jeff’s soldiers, his forces that have slowly eked out more and more territory, defeated warlord after warlord on his long and bloody path to the throne.</p><p>The decision to propose to Jared had been purely strategic. Jeff had heard the rumors of course that the prince was beautiful, but then, that’s what they say about every prince, especially if he’s an omega, able to continue the line by blood. Jeff was more than pleasantly surprised when he first saw Jared and found the rumors true.</p><p>He’s tall, with already broad shoulders, but his features are still young, pointy chin and wide cheekbones, an adorably slanted nose, and a pink mouth that makes Jeff’s pants tight. The thought of taking Jared to bed had gotten Jeff through several dark nights when he was camping out in the mud with his men. But he knows that Jared’s still untouched, that their first mating will be uncomfortable, especially because Jared’s not in heat. Usually, they’d wait for his time to come, it’s why Jeff offered, but Jared is right. They need this alliance unshakable, cemented. Tomorrow morning they need to reek of each other and Jared will have to bear Jeff’s claiming bite when they walk through the city. And a mating can trigger a heat.</p><p>“I promise, I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>Jared raises an eyebrow. “That’s not what I heard about you.”</p><p>Jeff snorts. This kid. Never one to mince words. It’s true, he has a reputation. Out on the battlefield. “I don’t get around enough that people can speculate about how I’m in bed,” he says.</p><p>Jared’s eyes flit down to Jeff’s crotch and he shifts a little. “Not that, exactly. Just, how gentle can you be with that?”</p><p>Oh. Well. Jeff wasn’t aware that those rumors are going around, but it’s not like it’s not true. There’s a reason he usually doesn’t knot his partners, and it’s not only because, in times of war, it’s really impractical to be stuck together for a while. Being an alpha is certainly an advantage on the battlefield, but not so much between the sheets when he has to be on constant alert and ready to move at any moment. But not tonight. The castle is secure, Jeff and Jared’s men sharing their first guard. They have all the time in the world.</p><p>“Well, then I promise to go slow.”</p><p>Jared nods, then sticks his chin out. “I can handle it.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it,” Jeff says. He learned during their first meeting that Jared’s proud and brave. “But I want to make this as pleasant for you as possible.”</p><p>“A true gentleman,” Jared says and there’s some sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>Jeff smiles, lets it go feral. “Not really, sweetheart. But it’s in my best interest, as I’ll want to do it again.”</p><p>Jared’s mouth opens, but no sound comes out.</p><p>“I plan to honor my vows, Jared,” Jeff says so that there’s no misunderstanding. “This is a political alliance, yes, but I’ll be faithful to you. I’ll protect you with everything I have. You’ll be by my side and I’ll be by yours.”</p><p>Jared swallows, then he nods. “I appreciate that.” He very slowly walks backwards to the bed. “I know, theoretically, how this goes, but, um…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Jeff crosses the distance between them with three long steps and carefully takes Jared’s hand. “I got you.” He leans in to kiss Jared, just a gentle press of lips, but he does it again and again, lingers longer every time until Jared pushes in closer and his lips parts. Jeff swipes his tongue along Jared’s bottom lip and Jared opens up for him, tongue peeking out and teasing Jeff’s. He presses in closer, a playful nip to Jeff’s bottom lip, then sucks on it to soothe the sting.</p><p>Jeff pulls back and arches an eyebrow.</p><p>Jared’s grin is impish. “I might be a virgin, but that doesn’t mean you’re my first kiss.”</p><p>“Alright then.” Jeff leans in again, more forward this time, tries to ignore the swelling possessiveness, and Jared answers in kind.</p><p>They’re already close to the bed, so Jeff slowly undresses Jared. He’s gorgeous, his skin smooth and tanned by the south’s summer sun. Jeff traces miles of softness, feels the strong muscles and hard bones underneath.</p><p>Jared reacts beautifully, his breathing speeding up and his own hands coming up to push off Jeff’s coat and open his shirt. They undress slowly, without hurry, and Jared’s not shy about it. He’s curious about Jeff’s body, his own hands exploring, and Jeff lets him. Jared’s hands linger on Jeff's raised scars, but he doesn’t ask. There’ll be time for war stories later if that’s what Jared wants to hear.</p><p>Eventually, they’re naked, and for the first time, Jared’s hesitating. Jeff’s hard, has been from the first kiss, and Jared’s own cock is half-hard. He’s proportional and Jeff takes him in hand, makes him gasp and arch into it. Jeff snakes his other hand around Jared’s waist, down to his ass, so fucking round and tight he wants to bite it and bury his face in it. Later.</p><p>Now, his hand glides lower and he finds Jared’s crack damp. He’s not wet enough yet, but Jeff will get him there.</p><p>“Why don’t we take this to the bed,” Jeff says, making his voice low and soft. Jared’s not a scared little animal, but he seems a little apprehensive now and Jeff wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to make this good for him.</p><p>Jared nods and shifts back. He’s a little awkward when he gets on the high bed, his long legs unsure like those of a newborn colt, so Jeff follows him down and puts a hand on his thigh, runs it down to his knee, and makes space for himself between Jared’s legs.</p><p>Jared’s breathing is going a little faster now, so Jeff slides up to him and kisses him again, lets Jared feel his weight and get used to it.</p><p>“Just relax and let me get you ready.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jared sinks a little deeper into the pillows and Jeff kisses his way down Jared’s neck.</p><p>He licks at his pulse point, enjoys the way Jared’s breath hitches. He’s enjoying this. Jared’s scent is also getting more intense, clean and clear like a morning summer breeze and Jeff wants to roll around in it.</p><p>He goes lower, kisses his way down Jared’s sternum, turns his head to the side to gently suck on a nipple. Jared arches his back, just a bit, but Jeff files that way for later. For now, he continues his way down. He doesn’t tease, just takes Jared in hand and licks along the underside of his dick. Jared sucks in a sharp breath, surprised and Jeff grins before he takes the head into his mouth.</p><p>He sucks him slow and thorough, taking him deeper on every turn and Jared’s hips start twitching, small abortive movements. Jeff puts a hand on Jared’s hip to steady him and continues to suck him.</p><p>“This, this is really nice.” Jared’s breathless and it does things to Jeff. “But, um, shouldn’t you, you know?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Jeff pushes one hand between Jared’s legs, strokes his balls, and then goes lower.</p><p>“Oh.” Jared’s legs tense, then he relaxes.</p><p>Jared’s wet now and Jeff gently massages his hole.</p><p>“Fuck.” Jared’s voice is rough and it makes Jeff’s dick drool precome. He can already feel his knot building at the base of his dick, that’s what the kid is doing to him.</p><p>Jeff slides a finger inside and Jared is so fucking tight, Jeff has no idea how he’s not going to hurt him, but gods he wants him so bad, there’s no way he’s turning back.</p><p>“Can you…” Jared’s hands tense on Jeff’s shoulders. “Can you come up here?”</p><p>Jeff slowly releases Jared’s dick from his mouth. “Not enjoying this?”</p><p>“No, I mean yes, I just, I want to touch you, and I don’t want, I feel kinda, it’s silly, but it feels exposed and I just—”</p><p>“Okay.” Jeff makes his way up Jared’s body. “There’s no wrong here, just figuring out what we like.”</p><p>Jared nods, then pushes at Jeff’s chest. Jeff’s surprised, but goes with it, lets Jared turn him to the side. “Just, want to see what I’m getting myself into,” he says with a slightly shaky grin.</p><p>Jeff leans back. “By all means.”</p><p>Jared trails his hands over Jeff’s chest, though the dark hairs but then hovers over Jeff’s belly. Jeff knows he's big, and because he keeps his hair short, his dick looks even thicker. Slowly Jared reaches out, touches the tip already slick with precome. Jeff keeps still, lets Jared grip him, not entirely managing to get his hand around him. His dick jumps when Jared slowly starts stroking him.</p><p>The corner of Jared’s mouth twitches up in a quick smile and he seems to get his bearing, jerking Jeff slow and steady. Jeff breathes through his nose and forces himself not to jump Jared. Instead, he runs his hand over his shoulder and up to his neck, into his soft silky hair and Jared leans into it.</p><p>When Jared’s hand goes lower, Jeff feels his knot start to pulse deep at the root. They’re gonna have to speed this up soon or he’ll be too big to get inside.</p><p>“I’ve never seen one up close,” Jared says quietly and Jeff’s plan crumbles.</p><p>“Take all the time you need,” Jeff says and resigns himself to exquisite torture.</p><p>Which is exactly what happens when Jared slowly explores the root of Jeff’s dick, fingers tracing the veins, more prominent now that Jeff's starting to swell. The skin’s taut now and sensitive to Jared’s butterfly touch.</p><p>“It feels different,” Jared says and his nose scrunches up adorably. “More firm?” It sounds like a question, but Jeff doesn’t know what to say to that, especially not when Jared’s face is getting closer to his dick and Jeff can feel Jared’s warm breath on him.</p><p>Then Jared fits his hand around the base of Jeff’s dick and squeezes.</p><p>“Fuck.” Jeff groans, his whole body tensing up. The pressure is so good, gone too quick when Jared looks up at him.</p><p>“Good?” Jared asks.</p><p>“Yeah. But we should get this show on the road before it's too late.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” Jared flushes and fidgets. “So, how…?”</p><p>“Like this,” Jeff says and sits up to guide Jared on his hands and knees. “It’s easiest like this.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jared’s voice is small, but he goes with it anyway.</p><p>“I’m right here,” Jeff says and makes sure to put both hands on Jared. “I’m here.”</p><p>Jared draws in a shaky breath. “Can you keep talking? So that I know what’s going on?”</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart.” This fucking kid is going to be the death of him. Putting on a brave front so successfully, and even when he’s scared facing everything head-on including losing his virginity to a strange warlord, the fate of his people riding on a successful mating. It tugs at Jeff’s heart and he realizes that this is going to be way more than a political marriage.</p><p>It makes his throat tight, but Jared’s still waiting so Jeff pushes through.</p><p>“I’m gonna open you up, okay? Gonna make sure you can take me.”</p><p>Jared snorts. “There’s no way.”</p><p>Jeff chuckles. “I’m flattered, sweetheart, but trust me, you’re made for this. We were made for this. Just, trust me. I’m gonna touch you now.”</p><p>Jeff puts both hands on Jared’s slim hips, keeps him steady with his left, and uses his right to trace Jared’s ass, and really, he can’t resist. He leans forward and presses a sloppy kiss to Jared’s apple-round cheek, then it gives it a soft bite.</p><p>Jared startles.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jeff says, trying not to laugh. “But your ass is so fucking pretty, I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>Jared grumbles something that sounds like he’s not something to eat and Jeff really disagrees because Jared smells amazing and Jeff just wants to bury his face in him.</p><p>“I want to lick you open,” Jeff says bluntly, and Jared freezes. “Would that be okay?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I mean, I’ve never…”</p><p>“Your ass is way too pretty not to eat, but I’ll stop if you don’t like it,” Jeff says and then kisses his way over to Jared’s crack. He licks through Jared’s crack, gets his first hit of sweet ambrosia and he has no idea how he’s going to get through this keeping a clear head. But he needs to listen to Jared, see if he likes it, so he slowly licks him, finds his tight pucker, wet with slick and Jeff licks at it, pushes his tongue against it until it gives way.</p><p>“Oh.” Jared spasms. “Oh fuck.”</p><p>Jeff grins. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he says. He uses his hands to spread Jared’s cheeks and does what he’s been wanting to do since he saw Jared’s ass for the first time. He dives for Jared’s hole, licks him deep and sloppy, feasts on his sweet taste and the tight wet heat he can’t wait to bury his dick in.</p><p>Jared’s moaning, his hips writhing and slowly, he opens up, rim softening and Jeff thinks he can stretch him now. He uses two fingers, tries to hit that spot inside of Jared, and flushes with pride when he finds it and Jared shouts in surprise.</p><p>Jeff grins, can’t help it, and then kisses his way up Jared’s back. “Ready?”</p><p>“Yeah.” A thin sheen of sweat covers Jared’s neck and Jeff licks at it, salty and so good. Then he takes himself in hand. His knot is a little more swollen now, so he’ll have to go slow, but they can't wait any longer.</p><p>He lines himself up, drags his cock through Jared’s crack to cover it in Jared’s slick.</p><p>“Take a deep breath,” Jeff says and Jared does. “Exhale.”</p><p>While Jared lets out his breath in a rush, Jeff pushes inside. And fuck, he knew it would be hot and tight, but it’s even hotter and tighter than he imagined, Jared a perfect vice around Jeff’s dick.</p><p>Jeff keeps pushing in, can't stop until the swell of his knot catches on Jared’s rim.</p><p>“Just a little more,” Jeff says and rubs his hands up and down Jared’s ribcage. “Just relax.”</p><p>He pushes his hips forward and bottoms out.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re perfect.”</p><p>Jared lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Talk to me, sweetheart.”</p><p>“It’s,” Jared stops, shakes his head. “It’s just, so much. It feels… so full, so stretched and like it should be too much, like it is, but not?” Jared laughs. “I know, that doesn’t make sense, but... ”</p><p>“This is sex, Jared. Nothing about this makes sense. You okay to move?”</p><p>Jared nods. “Yeah. Yes. I think. Yes. Please.”</p><p>The little please at the end does it. Jeff groans and pulls back, then shoves forward again. He tries to hold back, not overwhelm Jared, but he just wants to let loose, to fuck him, to <em>breed</em> him. Everything in him is screaming for him to let go, to give Jared his knot, fill him up, mark him and make sure that Jared will carry his child as soon as possible.</p><p>He’s never had such a violent reaction before, but he’s also never had anyone in his bed who was so open and so trusting, so raw but also so brave and Jeff just wants Jared in his arms, on his knot, forever.</p><p>“Still good?” Jeff asks, needing Jared to enjoy himself.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, come on, I’m not gonna break, you can—”</p><p>Jeff doesn't wait for the rest, just slams home, buries himself deep in Jared’s ass, again and again as long as he still can.</p><p>Jared moans and falls forward on his elbows, but his back arches and he keeps pushing back, ass clenching around Jeff, massaging his knot and Jeff feels the pressure build, his knot swell. His thrusts become shallower as he locks into place.</p><p>“So close, sweetheart. Almost there.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, I need—”</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Frustration is lacing Jared’s words and he pushes back harder. “I’m so close, but I can’t, I just, I don’t—”</p><p>“I know.” Jeff leans over him, covers his back with his body. “I know. Let me.”</p><p>Jeff kisses the back of Jared’s neck, follows the slope of his shoulder, and then fits his mouth where neck meets shoulder and Jared’s pulse is hammering. He bites down, hard, feels the skin give and split, hot metallic taste on his tongue, still with the tang of Jared.</p><p>Jared screams, locks up around him, whole body going taut, and Jeff’s knot fills all the way to that one painful moment, until all the pressure releases and he starts coming. It knocks the wind out of him, makes him grip Jared tight with one arm, and he barely manages to hold himself up with the other while his body shudders through his orgasm.</p><p>Under him, Jared’s panting like he’s run for hours, covered in sweat, hair clumped together at the back of his neck. His smell is strong in the air and when Jeff pats him down, he finds him softening, his stomach sticky with his come.</p><p>Satisfaction settles deep into Jeff’s bones and he carefully lays down, taking Jared with him, making sure he’s not lying in the wet spot. Jared flinches when Jeff’s knot tugs at his rim, but once they’re lying down, Jared melts into him. Jeff’s still coming, the occasional spurt of come deep in Jared’s belly and Jeff puts a hand on Jared where he’s deep inside of him.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Yeah. Though I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.”</p><p>Jeff can hear him wrinkle his nose. He suppresses a smile, kisses his neck instead. Then he leans forward, licks the claiming bite. Small drops of drying blood on a perfect imprint of Jeff’s teeth. Jared’s his, for all the world to see. Jared’s title is Jeff’s now, his ancestry and legacy. And Jeff’s army is Jared’s, his wealth and his loot, all for Jared.</p><p>The only thing marring this perfect moment is the fact that Jared is extremely unlikely to get pregnant outside of a heat. But a mating usually triggers a heat, so it won’t be long. Not long at all.</p><p>Jared’s hand on his startles Jeff.</p><p>“You really want a child.” The way Jared says it is only half a question.</p><p>Jeff thinks about it. About how they need to cement the alliance. How he always wanted children. How he wants to see Jared pregnant and swollen with his child, knowing his seed took root, conquered, and satisfied all of Jared.</p><p>He doesn’t say any of that. He just says, “yes.”</p><p>“Okay. I definitely like the getting there part so…”</p><p>Jeff laughs, pulls Jared in tighter.</p><p>“As soon as you go into heat, I’m not letting you out of bed until your scent changes and you’re all mine.”</p><p>Jared’s breath hitches. “If you keep saying stuff like that, I’m not going to object.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Jeff asks, purposefully rough.</p><p>Jared arches back into him. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact,” Jared says, licking his lips, “if you keep talking, there might even be another round in the cards for you.”</p><p>“Well, if you put it like that. How can I resist?” And really, he can’t.</p><p>So Jeff proceeds to tell Jared all the things they haven’t done, yet, until Jared’s moaning and writhing on Jeff’s dick, both of them hard again despite never coming apart and Jeff can’t wait for Jared’s heat. He wasn’t lying about the not letting him out of bed part either. But he has a feeling Jared won’t mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>